


When He Wakes Up Happy

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, jihoon is in good mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Well rested Hoonie equals happy Hoonie
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	When He Wakes Up Happy

Jihoon stirred awake when he felt something wet being pressed repeatedly on his cheeks and maybe it's the fact that he's gotten enough sleep that he didn't feel like snapping at whoever it is dared to pull him from his slumber.

He peeked an eye open only to be met with Soonyoung's bright smile. Usually, he would've pushed the other away claiming that there's no reason to smile in this fucking hours but today, Jihoon returns the smile before closing his eyes again.

"Mhmm, someone's in a good mood." Soonyoung said to himself as he continued to pepper Jihoon's smooth skin with kisses. "I take it you slept well?"

Jihoon nodded, stretching his arms out to wrap around Soonyoung's neck. "The best sleep I've gotten in awhile."

Soonyoung let out a surprised noises when Jihoon pulled him down, returning the affection and ,God, while cranky Jihoon is cute in its own way, Soonyoung wishes for more mornings like this.

Jihoon ended up with his face on the crook of Soonyoung's neck while his boyfriend hovers over him awkwardly not to squish Jihoon.

Despite his position though, Soonyoung enjoyed the moment. He brought his hand to gently card through Jihoon's hair, moving his head slightly so he could kiss his temple.

"I love you, Jihoonie." He blurted out.

"Mhmm." Was Jihoon's only response but the red on the tip of his ears was enough of an answer for Soonyoung.

"Let's go out today, the weather is nice."

There it is, the first groan of the day and Soonyoung laughed. He was just messing with jihoon.

"I was just-"

"Fine. Let's"

"What?"

Jihoon pulled away slightly. "You want to get out, let's get out then."

Soonyoung couldn't believe his ears. "Are you being real right now?'

"Don't make me take back my words, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung pulls away, eyes wide.

"Why are you so shocked." Jihoon laughed, stretching his limbs. "So are we going or not?"

"I have been wanting to visit this one place!" Soonyoung said excitedly as he got off the bed. "Let's get ready, Hoonie!"

Jihoon watched his boyfriend fondly, slowly pulling himself to sit up.

"Why are you still in bed, come on, don't make me carry you." Soonyoung called, head poking out from the bathroom door.

"I'll lay here a little longer while you shower."

"You'll end up not wanting to go out then, come on!" He then emerged with only a towel around his waist and pulled on Jihoon's arms until he relented and joined him in getting ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long time ago and finally it sees the lights


End file.
